Ilusiones
by LibraCaelis
Summary: Quizás se estaba ilusionando, desesperado por mantener a su ágape cerca suyo. Ya que nadie antes le había dicho que tenía los ojos de un soldado. Por sus sonrisas que iban supuestamente solo a él, el apoyo y esas conversaciones que pensaba que no tenía con nadie más que él, pero antes de darse cuenta, los demonios lo convencían de lo contrario, con lo que veía.


**¿Qué hay, todo el mundo? Casi me morí cuando vi esa entrevista traducida, pero como nadi dijo nada sobre sentimientos correspondidos, acá está esta mezcla de fluff y angst que me brotó del alma. Serán tres capítulos, ¡espero que lo disfruten!**

 **Yuri On Ice no me pertenece, sino esto sería canon y Mila estaría casada con Sara.**

Yuri Plisetsky juraría que hasta que conoció a Otabek Altin, solo sentía sus latidos cuando presentaba sus programas. Latía por la adrenalina y el sentido de la competencia. Pero después de aquella amena (pero repentina) tarde en Barcelona, donde recibió el cumplido que más lo había sobresaltado en su vida (porque no lo había llamado el hada rusa o un gatito, le había dicho que sus ojos le recordaban a un _soldado_ , nada menos) y encima le habían ofrecido amistad con una indirecta suave y respetuosa, su corazón latía de felicidad, no como cuando aquellos otros idiotas se atrevían a meterse en su vida sin su consentimiento.

Su vida se sintió más colorida al tener a alguien que lo apoyase en silencio, sin necesidad de palabras. Al tener a alguien de quien enorgullecerse genuinamente y no admitir sus habilidades a regañadientes, como a ese viejo ruso o el cerdo ese. Él incluso llegaba a alardear de su amigo con todos, a tal punto que su abuelo ya se había acostumbrado a oírlo hablar del kazajo. Su vida se sentía más divertida al tener a un amigo solo para él.

"¿Y cómo anda Otabek? Vendrá acá a verte, ¿no?", le preguntó Mila, en un día de primavera.

Aguantándose el 'no es de tu incumbencia' que le quiso brotar del alma, el rubio decidió ser amable por un rato. "Sí, va a venir en un par de semanas. Y sí, anda bien", masculló con algo de indiferencia, mientras contestaba un mensaje que el kazajo le había enviado hacía un par de segundos. Mila quiso curiosear, pero Yuri se apartó con brusquedad antes de que leyese cualquier cosa que se podría malinterpretar y que lo molestara de ahí al próximo Grand Prix.

Pero si se era honesto, no podía evitar que su corazón latiese de manera extraña, fuerte y errático, haciendo que sus mejillas (conocidas como de hielo, pues no se inmutaban con nada) se coloreasen de rojo con aquellas palabras que recibía con tanto afecto de parte de su amigo. Cosas como "falta poco", "te queda bien esa camiseta", "me gustó el traje que vas a usar", o un mero "¿andas bien?" lo alteraban. Por amor a Rasputín, el cerdo le decía esas mismas cosas y no reaccionaba de ninguna manera que se le asemejase a lo que sentía con Otabek.

Ya sea algo trivial o algo más, Yuri se había prometido mentalmente no malinterpretar nada que arruinase una amistad tan importante. Así que no iba a dar indirecta alguna, porque a) Yuri Plisetsky no daba indirectas como niña enamorada, y b) podría costarle dolor interno y agresividad descontrolada.

El día en que Otabek llegó a la pista de la nada, sin ni siquiera pedir que lo fuesen a buscar, fue un pequeño revuelo.

"¡¿Otabek?!", había exclamado Mila, cuando Yuri justo estaba en la mitad de la práctica. Sintió que el estómago se le encogía y que le daba un vuelco el corazón, a tal punto que perdió la concentración y su cuádruple Salchow terminó siendo una caída algo estrepitosa.

"¡Yuri Plisetsky! ¿Qué fue ese pésimo intento de salto?", exclamó Lilia, escandalizada. Pero Yuri la ignoró, quitándose las cuchillas y corriendo al encuentro del kazajo, pese al dolor en la pierna.

"¿Estás bien?", le preguntó Otabek. El rubio solo asintió, sin mirarlo. Los otros llegaron a recibirlo pocos segundos después de esto, con tanto jolgorio que Yuri terminó fuera de aquel círculo que se había formado alrededor de su amigo.

"¡Vaya, pareces más amistoso de cerca!", le bromeó Mila con su alegría de siempre. "Ya que tienes esa fama de ser frío, pero al final es solo respeto, ja, ja, ja!"

"Mila-san, estate tranquila…" Yuuri denotaba nervios, y eso a Yuri le causaba gracia, pero igual le pareció algo estúpido. Debería acostumbrarse, llevaba casi cuatro meses en San Petersburgo. Mila siempre era así.

"Yuuri, no abrumes la fiesta", Victor lo había abrazado por detrás, seguido de una exclamación de sorpresa del japonés, risitas de los otros rusos y un gruñido de parte de Yuri.

Esos dos lo tenían harto, ¡nunca dejaban de coquetear en el hielo! Siempre que aquel cerdo intentaba hacer su programa, Victor de alguna manera siemrpe se colaba en el hielo y comenzaban a hacer patinaje en parejas (aunque se daba el gusto de observar cómo Yakov lo terminaba regañando). Yuri jamás de los jamases admitiría que aunque no se notara, le tenía algo de celos a esos dos. Podían ser cercanos y decirse cosas lindas sin cuestionarlas, porque ya sabían el amor que se tenían, y para cerrar con broche de oro, estar cerca del otro instantáneamente. En cambio, Yuri tenía que aguantarse tres horas de diferencia entre Rusia y Kazajistán, y la cosa que más odiaba era ser la famosa tercera rueda, el que queda solo mientras la parejita cursi se llevaba las flores, como si de repente no existiese. Georgi con su novia actual, Yakov con Lilia (a él no lo engañaban, se sentía que ambos eran más cercanos por voluntad propia y no por el hecho de que lo entrenaban), y Victor con Yuuri. A este paso, se iría a pasar San Valentín a Almaty, ya lo estaba pensando seriamente. Para amar en silencio y disfrutar lo que tenía, sin arriesgarse a nada. Estar rodeado de algo que era casi imposible de alcanzar para él le dolía, y nadie tenía los sesos suficientes para leer entre líneas y captar que se estaba muriendo por dentro. Le frustraba y le dolía imaginarse todo lo que podría hacer con Otabek…, pero luego que su voz de la razón le insistiese que no debía hacer eso, que era estúpido y lo haría sufrir si no llegaba a ser correspondido.

Fuera del trance en el que se había metido, miró a Otabek con el rabillo del ojo, para darse cuenta que lo miraba de vuelta. Sobresaltados, ambos desviaron sus miradas, pero Yuri se giró a él de todas maneras. "Eh… disculpa el ruido. Son unos desubicados."

Otabek se encogió de hombros. "No me habían recibido así en mucho tiempo, con tal alegría. No me molesta", dijo.

Yuri no supo muy bien qué decir, así que solo murmuró un "bueno" discreto, ya que todos estaban concentrados en el cerdo y su pareja. Hasta que oyó el "Arriba esos ánimos" de parte del kazajo, y sonrió casi al instante, quedando ambos en una pequeña burbuja donde se miraban a los ojos. Yuri estaba frenando el impulso de besarlo, ya que seguramente, por muy soldado que pareciese, su Beka pensaba que aún era un niño, pese a que ya tenía los dieciséis años cumplidos y ya podía beber. Y además, las ilusiones. Demonios, su mirada era suave y a la vez penetrante. _Podría perderme en su mirada… ¿él se perdería en la mía?_ , se preguntó Yuri. Sus ojos verdes, su mirada de soldado. Una burbuja de ilusiones, donde el rubio ya tenía a su ágape en el sentido romántico. Alguien a quien amar inocentemente e incondicionalmente. Nunca pensó llegar a ese punto, considerando que la idea del amor y todo eso, a la hora de recién enterarse de que haría ese programa, le daba náuseas.

Burbuja que fue rota con la exclamación de Mila, con su eterna energía. "¡Chicos, empecemos a practicar otra vez! Para algo vino nuestro invitado, a vernos. ¡Demos lo mejor!", dijo, ganándose vivas de parte de Victor y asentimientos del resto.

Yuri quiso gritar y exigir explicaciones, su humor solo se empeoraba conforme pasaba el día. La impotencia y la frustración se apoderaron de su cuerpo, y quiso salir corriendo. _¡Vino a verme a mí, no a ti, bruja!_ , pensó con desdén, mirando a Otabek que esta vez no lo veía a él, sino que miraba la pista donde todos se estaban preparando. Sus ojos denotaban curiosidad, y Yuri sintió que su estómago se retorcía de la ira. Quería patear algo.

"Será interesante, supongo" le dijo a Yuri. "Vamos."

El aludido no dijo ni pío y lo siguió. Desvió la mirada hacia Georgi, quien lo miraba con una cara que meramente era lástima. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta', pensó Yuri, sintiendo que sudaba frío. "¿Qué miras, emo?" le escupió con desprecio, más del que solía expresar.

Y mientras el hada rusa sufría por dentro, Yuuri tomaba nota de cada una de las cosas que le olían mal desde la llegada de Otabek, porque Yuri estaba extraño y esto le preocupaba realmente, él no era tonto. Era bastante obvio que estaba enojado con algo o alguien.

Pero no sabía que Yuri estaba enojado consigo mismo, creyendo que Otabek diría "No gracias, pero vine a ver a Yuri" como solía hacer Victor antes. No podía evitar ilusionarse a estas alturas.


End file.
